Half vampire, half werewolf PART TWO
by lookingatthehorizon
Summary: The story continues with lots of more secrets and surprises. Keira discovers that there's more to it than meets the eye. She'll make new friends, but with new friends there come new enemies...
1. Preface

**Hello everyone!**

**First of all; thanks for reading my story! If you're new, I recommend you to go back to my profile and start with the first part. You'll understand everything better and it won't spoil anything then...  
If you've read all the previous chapters then I want to thank you for actually reading it! And liking it if you want to start reading the second part! Haha (:**

**Second and last of all; it's been a while since I've written, but I found it time to start again. So here is the preface of part two. Chapter one is almost done. As soon as I'm ready with it, I'll post it online! Be patience, I know you've been that for a while now. But trust me that this wait won't take _that _long!**

**Have fun! Please _review_... (:**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Preface**_

I was looking at the bright white ceiling. It was cold in the room, very cold. I had goose bumps everywhere. Not sure if I had them because I was really nervous, or because it was actually cold. The nausea came over me again. I stood up and ran towards the trashcan. The lunch Jacob made for me came running out of my mouth. I couldn't breathe. I was afraid. Danger. I felt the hair in the back of my neck react on the danger I thought there was. The door handle moved and I heard footsteps at the other end of the door. The nerves howled through my body…


	2. Life goes on

**Hello everyone!**

**It still has been a while since I updated, sorry sorry and again sorry! But I'm not here to apologize - which I do often lately, haha -. I'm here to give you the first chapter of part two!**

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**_

___**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1: Life goes on.**_

A lot has changed since Madison has died. When you lose someone, you need to cope with that. Some people know better and faster how to give it a place. Some people just take a longer path. Those latter don't believe in shortcuts. And I'm one of them…  
I've been feeling sick ever since the funeral of Madison. I thought it was my way to grief. Others didn't agree with me. It's been different without her, lonely, empty, silent. I hadn't have time to give it all a place. I just can't stop thinking this was my entire fault. She died, because I'm different. Because ever half vampire half werewolf has some sort of a bad soul mate who can destroy you. Because I couldn't handle the fight, because Madison was stronger than me. My mother said she died for the greater good. I find that nonsense.

"Keira, I'm going to do some errands." Jacob walked in the bedroom. I looked up at him and nodded. He sighed, just slightly and soundless, but I still could hear it was a sigh. He dropped his arms next to his body and sat next to me on the bed.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me for the thousandth time.  
"I guess."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"What's there to talk about?" This was the usual conversation Jacob and I had every single day.  
"Well Keira, you tell me. I can see that you're not coping, that you're hurting yourself. You're full of guilt and it isn't even your fault." He laid his hand on mine. The muscles in my shoulders relaxed the instant his skin touched mine. I felt safe with him.  
"I just wish Madison was still here." I looked Jacob in the eyes. "I miss her."

This was his cue to give me a good hug. To whisper in my ear that he's here for me, that everything will be alright.  
_"I love you, Keira. I'll never ever leave you, trust me." He thought. "I. Love. You."_  
I kissed him behind his ear, he kissed me back on my cheek and then we both kissed each other on the lips. The kiss wasn't passionate, it wasn't rough and it definitely didn't scream for sex. It was soft, lovely and sweet.  
"I'm here for you. If you need to talk, cry or even laugh; I'm here. Please, let me help you. I don't want you to cope with this alone. I'm the shoulder you can lean and cry on." He said after our kiss.

"Thank you, Jake. I really appreciate it." I was Jacob truly thankful for those words. They were perfect, just like him. "I love you too."  
With that we ended the conversation and Jacob went off to do some errands. Not even a minute after he left the house, I felt nauseas again. I ran toward the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Maybe I wasn't right about the coping thing. Maybe Jacob was right; I wasn't coping. I was only ignoring the fact that Madison was dead and I didn't want her to be. I didn't want her to move on, which kept me from doing that same thing.  
The second I realized this, I stood up, got dressed and went out. I needed to cope; I needed to give Madison a place. The only place I knew where to start was where the disaster started. This was Martis, at the local plaza. I knew I couldn't just go there without discussing it with everyone who's involved with my life. I went to my pack members first. They were – just like me – the closest to Madison. We knew her every thought.  
"Guys, it's me." I said to the door after I knocked on it.

"Come in!" I heard someone yell from inside the room. I did as I was told and became part of a bizarre situation. Kellan and Naomi were practicing their fighting skills, Yenna was cooking – which Kellan ate in between fights – and Vanessa was meditating.  
"What's going on here?" I asked. I expected that it would be a total mess, Naomi crying her lungs out, Kellan starving himself, Yenna talking to herself and Vanessa being hysterical. But they weren't.  
"What do you mean?" Kellan asked while he tried to push Naomi.

"I expected you guys to be wrecks, that the place was a total mess and that everyone was acting like crazy people."  
"Are you?" Yenna was right behind me. I jumped a little because of the surprise and got goose bumps because of her voice.  
"No." I answered harshly. It was more to convince myself than the rest. "No, I guess not."  
"Exactly. We neither."  
That made me silence for a while. They were coping; they were giving it a place. Everyone was dealing with it in their own way. Kellan was expressing his anger and loss while fighting. Naomi was helping him, just to keep her thoughts straight. Yenna was always cooking when she was sad, angry, disappointed or guilty. The only person I couldn't figure out was Vanessa. She was meditating; Vanessa never meditates. She cries. A lot.  
_"Madison, can you hear me?" I poked around in her thoughts._ Was she really trying to contact Madison? That was impossible. She couldn't contact her, Madison was dead.

"Vanessa?" I pulled her out of her thoughts by sitting next to her. She blinked a few times and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Are you okay?"  
"Not really." She answered honestly. I hugged her for comfort, which made her sob loudly on my shoulder. Everybody stopped with what they were doing and came to cheer Vanessa up.  
"I-I-I… M-m-m-mi-miss… H-her-r." It took all Vanessa's strength to say something through the sobs. I bit my lip. I knew how she was feeling. I missed her too. We sat down on the couch and had a group hug. It was good. It was the first step of me coping.  
"Let's have some food and we can talk about Madison," Naomi said. "I think we all need that."

We all agreed and sat down at the table. Yenna prepared the food and we talked about the early days, but also about New Year's Eve.  
"Now we're on the subject—" I said. "I know I'm not coping and I think that I just need to realize some things, before I can let Madison go. This is why I want to go back to Martis, where it all began. I want to catch up with some memories which haven't really sunk in."  
Silence. Deadly silence. Everybody looked at each other and read their thoughts. Nobody knew how to react on what I just said. Most of the people at this table swore to never go back to that place again. And I just ruined the moment by telling that I was going back.  
"I… I don't know what to say." Naomi was the first to speak. Ever since Madison wasn't around anymore, she tried to replace her.  
"Yeah, me neither." Kellan and Vanessa agreed.

"We swore, Keira." Yenna said.  
"I know, I know. But I think I need this, guys." I tried to explain it as good as I possibly could. "I think I need to go back to figure out what is blocking me from moving on. I just can't give it all a place. It's like I missed a scene of the whole happening. Like I forgot something important."  
"I can see that you need this, but we don't. We put it behind us and we will never go back to that place again." Naomi said.  
"You can go if you want, but we can't go with you. Of course we want to help you; here in Forks, Seattle or anywhere else on the planet. We just can't help you _there_." Kellan finished Naomi's sentence.

"I get that, guys." I said. "It already means the world to me that you are behind me with this one."  
We finished dinner and chitchatted some more. The food was delicious; I hadn't had a meal like this in forever. I should tell Jacob to observe Yenna for a few days. This way he could cook for me like this too. Everyone helped to clean the table and wash the dishes.  
After a few minutes I felt cold sweat breaking out of my pores. And again, I had to run down to the bathroom as soon as possible, because I had to throw up. While the delicious food of Yenna came out of my mouth, I thought it was a good idea to make an appointment with Carlisle. I had to know what was wrong with me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please review. :)**


End file.
